Crimson Bird
by Angel Shirai
Summary: NaruHinaSasu, SasuSaku. Character death. :His face was all she needed to see. His vibrant blue eyes, were all she needed to die happy.:


**Crimson Bird**

She ran. Faster than ever before. Ran until she couldn't run anymore. But she continued. Kept running. Never looking back. Tears sprang to her eyes, as she thought to just a few minutes ago. When she first found out.

Flashback

_"He went **WHERE!**"_

"I'm sorry. He went to find...**him.**"

_**"Why didn't anyone tell me!"**_

"He asked us not to. He said he didn't want you to go after him."

_"That... That... **THAT BAKA!**"_

"Hinata-san! No!"

_"Sakura-san! Let go of me! I need to go to him! I need to! **I SAID LET GO!**"_

"Hinata-san! **HINATA-SAN!**"

End Flashback

And so... Here she was. Running, to where Naruto was. Running faster and faster, never stopping, even when her lungs gasped for air and her legs burned for rest. She would not relent. She would not give up. She would not stop. **It was her nindo.**

So she kept going. Farther and farther from her home. Closer, and closer... To him.

Of course, she did not know this. All she knew, was that she needed to see him. Needed to see Naruto. And soon, she knew, soon her wishes would be granted as she saw the clearing up ahead, and felt the massive chakra radiating from it.

Skidding to a stop, she peeked into the clearing, and saw the two fighting, saw them fighting. To their death. Even as he stood there, bloody and whatnot, he was still her hero, her knight in shining armor... Her Prince.

And as she saw his opponent - his **_best friend_** - charge up a chidori - aiming it to his heart - she acted on instinct, rushing forward as she saw him standing there, waiting for the inevitable. He couldn't die. Not know, not ever. If he were to die, all hope would be lost.

So she acted as a shield. Blocked the oncoming chidori, and ignoring the intense heat and excruciating pain she felt. His face, was all she needed to see. His vibrant blue eyes were all she needed, to die happy.

Even as he looked at her, asking with silent eyes, **why?** She merely smiled, smiled and began to trace the whisker marks on his cheeks. Her body felt so weak - she knew it was time - but she began to speak anyways.

_Naruto... Aishiteru... Forever..._

His eyes widened, and he looked at her bewildered.

**H-Hinata... HINATA!**

Sasuke stood by, his hand soaked with her blood. **_Her _**blood. The blood of whom he loved so much. The blood of a loved one.

Hinata! Hinata! No... No! NO!

And he collapsed beside her body. It was still warm, like she was sleeping. But her heart wasn't beating. He shook his head angrily. He wanted her back. Wanted her back even if she didn't love him. He just wanted to see her lovely smile. Just one last time.

**No. This can't be happening. This has to be a dream! Hinata wake up! Wake up Hinata! Please! Aishiteru! Just please, wake up!**

His sobs subsided, as he realized it wasn't a dream, and she was dead. Gone. Just like that. The two men looked at each other, tears falling freely.

And he picked her up. She was light. He carried her back to the village, and Sasuke followed. They arrived near all their friends, sensei's, and the Hokage. Even her father and sister were there.

And they all cried. Mourning over her.

Her burial ceremony was the next day, and her gravestone - the most exquisite gravestone Hyuuga money could buy - was inscripted... With many things.

_Hinata Hyuuga  
__Hyuuga Heiress and kunoichi  
__Lovng daughter and wonderful friend  
__May you rest in peace,  
__And may our love for you never diminish,  
__Even after death  
__Just like your love for us,  
__Never will_

Naruto and Sasuke walked up and dried away unshed tears, Sakura between them and the rest a little ways behind. They all smiled.

A small, white bird, fluttered her wings and rested on the gravestone, chirping a lovely tune...

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

It's time.

**I know.**

He always knew. It was inevitable. His time could not last much longer. Uchiha Sasuke - his brother-by-choice and best friend - stood by his bedside, and held back the tears. Uchiha Sakura, stood by his other side, letting tears fall freely and grasping his cold and pale hand. Many others stood in the room, all crying silently. For what honorable shinobi would not mourn, when the Rokudaime Hokage, was about to die.

A small, white bird, fluttered in, and stood at the side of his head. She chirped. Everyone looked at her, and Naruto let the small, delicate bird hop onto his finger. He smiled. The bird was old, but she survived everything, together with him. Everyone knew, it was her time too.

Everyone went to the bedside, and said their good-byes, before taking their previous place in the room of the Rokudaime Hokage.

I'll miss you. We all will. Tell her... Tell her we love her. All of us.

**I'll miss everyone here as well. I don't think I need to tell her. I think she already knows. But I will anyway, for you. All of you.**

The Rokudaime Hokage smiled, as his body gave way, and his eyes closed slowly, just as the bird lay nestled in his hand, which was situated over his heart. The tears ran freely, and Sasuke cried as his last words rang through the room, affecting everyone, escpecially him.

**Good-bye... Brother...**

* * *

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Look what we found!" 

A pink-haired woman smiled as her young boy, and girl, ran to her. She bent down, and greeted her two youngsters.

"What did you find?" She asked them. The small girl smiled brightly.

"Naruto-kun found a small orange fox!" She said.

"Hinata-chan found a small white bird!" The boy said.

Sasuke walked over, and found his wife knelt in front of his children, crying. The two looked worried. As he neared, he saw the two small animals, and soon, tears began to fall from his eyes. Engulfing his wife and children into a hug, he smiled and kissed each of them. The animals remained were they were, nestled up to the children.

Uchiha Naruto and Uchiha Hinata looked on, puzzled. But soon, they jumped for joy as their parents said they could keep the animals. The two ran inside the newly built Uchiha Manor. Sasuke helped his wife, Sakura, up to her feet, and led her back to the house. She disappeared inside, but Sasuke turned to look out onto the streets, and blinked in surprise, before shaking his head and chuckling softly. Sakura came back out.

"Sasuke?" She asked. He smiled to reassure her.

"It's nothing. I thought I saw... Nevermind."

And with that, he pushed her inside.**

* * *

Teme **

_Naruto!_

**I'm kidding Hinata!**

_Are you really?_

**Uh, well, I - uh... GAH! HINATA! NO PLEASE!**

_Sorry Naruto. No more ramen for a week_

**Awe man! You're killing me here!**

_Oh my poor Naruto! Let me make it up to you_

**Huh? What do you- Oh! Ooooooh! You naughty girl you!**

_...Ero-Hokage..._

**WHAT! I'M NOT LIKE ERO-SENNIN!**

_Suuure you're not Naruto._

**I MEAN IT! HINATA! HEY! COME BACK! HINATAAAA!**

The translucent woman laughed softly, stopping so the equally translucent man could catch up. She smiled at him, and he at her, before their lips met in sweet kiss.

_Aishiteru, Naruto_

**Aishiteru... Hinata**

_**Forever and Always... Just the two of us...**_

* * *

A/N I thought I'd give you something to read. I'm having a writers block. A huge one. For Crimson Roses anyway. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell! Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review on your way out, I'd appreciate it! Bye now! 

(Side note. Hinata is _italics, _Naruto is **bolded, **and Sasuke is underlined. Just wanted to let you know in case you got confused.)


End file.
